A New Day Has Come Chapter 13
by misswings89
Summary: Monica has the baby.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 13 It has been nine months since Monica told Andrew that she was she looked inside the baby's had a white crib.A white dresser,A white rocking chair,A mobile over the the walls were pink with white bunny rabbits on the wall.  
>"you o.k. sweety?"Asked Andrew.<br>"yes",Said Monica."Just looking around the room."  
>"It is beautiful",Said Andrew.<br>"I know",Said Monica."I can't believe that it has been 9 months since i told you i was pregnant."  
>"Well i love you",Said Andrew.<br>Then he knelt down and said,  
>"And daddy loves you to."<br>Then he stood up to face Monica.  
>Monica hold her stomach and then all of a sudden her water broke.<br>"Andrew,I think it's time",Said Monica.  
>"It's time",Said Andrew.<br>"Yes",Said Monica.  
>"O. on",Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew helped Monica to the hospital.  
>By the time they got went to the delevery Andrew was waiting in the waiting room.<br>"O.k. Monica i need you to push",Said the nurse.  
>So Monica pushed and pushed until of a sudden there was a baby girl.<br>"Congralations it's a girl",Said the nurse.  
>So they took the baby.<br>"Wait were are you going with my baby?"Asked Monica.  
>"Don't worry were goona run some test",Said the nurse.<br>After she gave birth they sent Monica to a room.  
>Then Andrew walked in the room.<br>"Hi,sweety",Said Andrew.  
>"Hi,"Said Monica.<br>"What's wrong?"Asked Andrew.  
>"I want my baby Andrew",Said Monica."I want our little girl."<br>"Monica,there running some test on her",Said Andrew.  
>"I know",Said Monica crying."I just want her."<br>"Monica,Please don't cry",Said Andrew."She'll be here."  
>Then all of a sudden the nurse came in.<br>"Were is my baby?"Asked Monica.  
>"She is doing fine",Said the nurse."But we still need a name for her."<br>"Her name is Monica",Said Andrew."Just like her mother."  
>"Are you the father?"Asked the nurse.<br>"Yes maam",Said Andrew.  
>"Would you come with me please",Said the nurse.<br>"Sure",Said Andrew."I'll be back honey."  
>And he kissed Monica on the head.<br>So Andrew followed the nurse.  
>"Is the baby o.k.?"Asked Andrew.<br>"She is fine",Said the nurse."I just need you to fill out this paper your the father."  
>So Andrew signed the paper he went to see his little he saw his little girl through the glass window in the started to have a tear in his eye.<br>He was so that was his little he'll do anything for her.  
>Then he went back to the Monica was fast all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.<br>"Come in",Said Andrew.  
>"Hey,I have a suprise for Monica",Said the nurse.<br>The nurse broughtthe baby in.  
>"Well she is asleep right i'll take her",Said Andrew.<br>"I'm sorry sir",Said the nurse."But the mother needs to be awake in case you decide to walk out."  
>"Alright",Said Andrew.<br>But all of a sudden Monica woke up.  
>"Is that my baby?"She asked.<br>"yes maam",Said the nurse."I'll leave her in here for a while."  
>"Thank you so much",Said Andrew.<br>"Your welcome",Said the nurse.  
>Then she left.<br>"So are you ready to hold your baby girl?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Yes",Said Monica.<br>So Andrew pushed little Monica to her She can pick her up and hold her.  
>When she hold her she said,<br>"Hello,sweety,I'm your mommy."  
>Little Monica put her tiny little finger around Monica's finger.<br>"Do you want to hold her?"Asked Monica.  
>"I don't know Monica",Said Andrew.<br>"Oh,come on Andrew she won't break",Said Monica."You hold gloria's baby."  
>"Yeah,Well that was Gloria's baby",Said Andrew."And this is our baby."<br>"What's wrong afraid you might drop her",Said Monica.  
>"Well no",Said Andrew."I might not give her i know how much you wanted to hold her."<br>"Well i did",Said Monica."Now it's your turn."  
>"O.k. give her to me",Said Andrew.<br>So Andrew took little Monica and hold her.  
>"Hi,there little one i'm your daddy",Said Andrew.<br>It has been a week since Monica was in the she finally get to go home.  
>"I'll pull the car around",Said Andrew.<br>Monica was waiting in a wheel chair with little Monica.  
>When Andrew came around he got little Monica to put into her little pink he helped Monica in the car.<br>By the time they got was a big there was a banner saing "Welcome home"  
>"I don't believe this",Said Monica.<br>"Well i called our friends to welcome home little Monica",Said Andrew.  
>He was carrying little Monica in her carseat.<br>"I love you",Said Monica.  
>'Well come here give us a hug",Said Tess.<br>So Monica gave Tess,Gloria,Micheal and Jacob a hug.  
>JAcob was already one years old.<br>When Andrew sat little Monica down on the couch.  
>Jacob was saying "Baby,Baby".<br>"Yes,Jacob that is a baby",Said Gloria."Isn't she preciouse."  
>"Oh,I forgot the bags",Said Andrew.<br>"I'll help you",Said Micheal.  
>"Thanks",Said Andrew.<br>"So let me see the little one",Said Tess.  
>So Monica unbuckled the hand little Monica to Tess.<br>"Hey,there little one i'm Tess",Said Tess.  
>After Tess hold was Gloria's turn to hold her.<br>By the time Andrew and Micheal came in with the was time to go.  
>"Now Andrew you better take care of my 2 angel babies",Said Tess.<br>"I will Tess",Said Andrew.  
>When everyone went home it was only Andrew,Monica,And little Monica.<br>"Monica,you look beat",Said Andrew.  
>"It's been a long day",Said Monica.<br>"I know",Said Andrew."Why don't you take a nice hot bath."  
>Are you sure"?"Asked Monica.<br>"Yes",Said Andrew."if Monica cries I'll feed her.  
>"o.k.",Said Monica.<br>So She went to take her a her bath she saw Andrew and little Monica on the Monica was so tiny on Andrew's chest.  
>So Monica grabbed little Monica and put her in her crib.<br>Andrew notice that little Monica wasn't on his chest so he went to her room.  
>"Hey",Said Andrew.<br>"Hey",Said Monica.  
>"Look at our daughter",Said Andrew."Isn't she the most preciouse thing."<br>"Yes,she is",Said Monica.  
>Then they went to bed.<br>It ws during in the middle of the night and little Monica was crying.  
>So Andrew got up and fixed her a bottle.<br>"O.k. o.k. daddy's comeing",Said Andrew.  
>So he picked up little fed her her bottle.<p> <p>


End file.
